


My Eternal Beloved

by blackillya



Category: K/S - Fandom
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: (Written for Spook by. Kirk, and presented to him on the Eve of their first anniversary as Shi¬vai mates.)





	My Eternal Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> 'KIRK' was my pen name before I knew I could use realname
> 
> Shi¬vai mates-an ancient Vulcan term used in early K/S fandom
> 
> Another very early work from my romantic side

When I look into your eyes, I see two pools of liquid tight;  
When I look into your heart, I see eternal overflowing love;  
When I look into you& soul, I see Time and Eternity in one.

We have been together for so tong.   
We know each other so very well.  
We have leaned throughout Time to laugh and cry together.

When I hear you sing to me,  
It sets my heart in flight;  
There is something special  
In our shaed dreams.

Funny, how these moments of identical  
thoughts seem to always be there...  
Invading out minds; causing us, through  
Logic, to acknowledge its existence.  
No one can even sever our bond...  
Not distance, not Time...not Death itself!

Do you remember when I silently asked you... 'WHY ME?'  
And you turned and asked me the exact same question?  
I think I know the answer.   
It is simple--It has aiway been so...since the Beginning  
of Time; it will be so at its-ending.

I won't fight it nor abuse what I freely give to you;  
I'll merely bask in its warmth and hope you are doing the same.,  
Thank-you, my precious T'hy'la (I use it in the tense that speaks more than brotherhood!),  
Not only for at ways being there, but for always being  
MY ETERNAL BELOVED!


End file.
